Whatever They Say
by Junhye Cassiopeia
Summary: Maafkan aku Jae karena perpisahan kita yang menyakitkan. Tapi aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi Jae. Pasti kau telah tumbuh menjadi namja yang cantik dan manis. Sampai bertemu 9 tahun lagi, Jae/My first YunJae FF/Yaoi/RnR?


Whatever They Say

Another YunJae Fanfiction

Written by Llie

T/Yaoi/Chaptered

**~o~o~o~**

**Gwangju, South Korea, 20XX**

**Yunho POV**

"Ahahaha, Yunnie tidak bisa menangkapku! Wee…!", ledek Jaejoong

"Aisssh! Tunggu saja Jae, seorang Jung Yunho pasti bisa menangkapmu!", balasku

**GREEP~**

"Haha…see? Aku bisa menangkapmu, Jae!"

"Aissh! Lepaskan, Yun!"

"Ani~!"

"Ya! Yunho, lepaskan akuuuuu~~!"

"Weee…..!"

"Heyooo..Jung Yunho! Ya! Lepaskan aku, Yunho jelek, pabbo, bau, dan jorok!"

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku sebal

"Apa Jae bilang? Aku, Jung Yunho yang super duper tampan ini, dibilang jelek? Kau katarak ya, Boo?"

"Ya! Jangan mengejekku! Ne, ne, kuakui Jung Yunho memang tampan…"

"Haha! Aku memang manusia paling tampan did—"

"Tapi masih ganteng Jaejoongie dong! Wuakakakakakaka..!"

Aku mencubit pipi Jaejoong dengan gemas,

"Kau itu cantik Jae, bukan tampan.."

"Mwo? Jae itu tampan, Yun!"

"Kau cantik Jae…"

"Aniyo! Kim Jaejoong itu tampan, Jung Yunho!"

"Kau namja tercantik dalam hidupku, Boo…"

**BLUSH~**

Terlihat semburat merah muda di pipi Jaejoong yang mulus itu. Ah, membuatnya makin imut.

"Je—jeongmal?

"Ne!"

Aih, sekarang BooJae-KU ini malah menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan jari-jarinya. Aigoo, membuatnya tambah imut saja~~

"Yunnie sayang Joongie tidak?"

"Tentu saja! Saranghae, BooJaejoongie.", kataku sembari mengecup pipinya, membuat semburat itu semakin jelas.

"Na—nado, Yun."

"Baiklah! Ayo kita main lagi!"

"Ne, ayo!"

Aku kembali bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Jaejoong, sampai sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal menginterupsi kegiatan kami,

"Yunho! Jaejoong! Ayo sudah mainnya, ini sudah sore!"

"Sebentar, ahjumma!", balas Jaejoong

"Aigooo, Joongie ini sudah jam 6 chagi…"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Tapi ini kan liburan, ahjumma…. Selama ujian Joongie tidak bisa main dengan Yunnie."

"Ne, ahjumma paham, tapi kan besok bisa main lagi.."

"Tapi ahjumma, Joon—"

"Joongie kan mau masuk SMP, masa masih manja begitu dengan Yunnie?", goda umma ku sambil mengerlingkan matanya ke Jaejoong

"Mwo? Ani! Joongie tidak manja dengan Yunnie, ahjumma!"

"Kalau begitu , sudah dong mainnya. Besok lagi deh, ahjumma janji. Ya kan, Yunnie?"

"Ne!", aku mengangguk mantap

"Eung..yaksok?"

"Ne, yaksok!", ucapku penuh semangat

Jaejoong menatapku dengan pandangan heran,

"Yun, aku berbicara begitu pada ahjumma, bukan padamu.", kata Jaejoong sembari menahan tawanya. Umma ku juga begitu.

"Mwo? Oh, begitu, ah, Yunnie mandi du—dulu, ya, an—annyeong!", pamitku

Saat aku melangkah menuju rumahku, kudengan suara tawa Jaejoong dan umma ku. Aigoo…aku memalukan sekali sih!

**End Of Yunho POV**

**~o~o~o~**

**Author POV**

"Yunnie! Yunnie! Main, yuk!", teriak namja imut yang kita ketahui bernama Jaejoong.

**KRIEEET~**

"Mian, Jaejoong-ah, tapi Yunho belum bangun.", jawab umma Yunho

"Mwo? Masa sih, ahjumma?"

"Ne, kalau begitu Joongie tolong bangunkan Yunho ya?"

"Oke, ahjumma! Akan kubangunkan namja pemalas itu!", seru Jaejoong penuh semangat

Umma Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong itu.

**Di kamar Yunho**

**KRIEET~**

Jaejoong menyembulkan (?) kepalanya ke dalam kamar Yunho. "Aigoo, dia benar-benar masih tidur rupanya.", gumam Jaejoong

"Yun, bangun!"

"…"

"Ya! Jung Yunho!"

"Eung…."

"Bangunlah, pemalas!", kata Jaejoong sambil menarik-narik selimut Yunho.

Yunho membuka matanya perlahan, terkejut melihat Jaejoong dihadapannya.

"Joongie?"

"Ne, ini aku! Bangunlah, Yun!"

"Andwae! Joongie jahat pada Yunnie!", kata Yunho sambil menarik lagi selimutnya yang tadi ditarik Jaejoong

"Mwo? Jahat kenapa?"

"Kenapa Jae selingkuh dari Yunnie?"

"Hah? Selingkuh itu apa, Yun?", Tanya Jaejoong polos

"Joongie bilang kalau Joongie juga sayang Yunnie, tapi kenapa Joongie dekat-dekat sama namja lain?", jelas Yunho. Aigoo~Yunho kecil sudah tahu cemburu XD #abaikan

"Siapa yang kau maksud? Junsu? Astaga Yunnie, masa kau cemburu dengan Su-ie? Itu sangat konyol.."

"Bukan Junsu!"

"Lalu siapa?"

"Namja Park."

"Park Jungsoo? Teukie hyung? Kau cemburu dengannya, Yun? Aigooo~"

"Hah? Ani, bukan Teukie hyung, Boo!"

"Park Si Hoo?"

"Tentu bukan!"

"Siapa sih?"

"Park—mesum—"

"Siapa, Yuuunn?"

"Park—mesum—Yoochun"

"Mwo? Chunnie-ah?"

"Tuh kan, bahkan kau memiliki panggilan sayang padanya. Sudahlah, kalau kau memang tak menyayangiku, Jae.", kata Yunho sambil meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Hah? Tunggu, Yun!"

Jaejoong terus mengikuti langkah Yunho, yang membawanya ke taman di kompleks perumahan mereka.

"Yun? Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu?"

"Kemarin aku melihatmu mendatangi rumah si mesum itu *digampar Yoochun* setelah mandi."

"Lalu?"

"Dia memberimu kalung bukan? Itu kalungnya.", tunjuk Yunho pada leher Jaejoong.

Memang di leher Jaejoong ada sebuah kalung, bertuliskan 'YJ'

"YJ itu Yoochun-Jaejoong, kan? Bahkan aku melihatmu menerimanya dengan senang hati."

"Tapi, Yun—"

"Sudahlah Jae! Kau memang tak mencintaiku lagi!", bentak Yunho. Mata Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca. Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong begitu saja.

'Mianhae, Jae. Aku dan keluargaku akan pergi ke Amerika. Aku tahu kalau aku mengatakan ini padamu, kau akan merengek padaku. Makanya aku memakai cara ini. Mianhae, Jae.', batin Yunho miris

**~o~o~o~**

**Keesokan harinya, di bandara**

Hari itu Jaejoong ikut mengantar kepergian Yunho. Semalam ia mendapat kabar itu dari orangtuanya. Jaejoong sangat shock mendengarnya.

"Ahjumma, ahjussi, Yunnie pamit dulu ya! Ahjumma dan ahjussi jaga diri ya!", pamit Yunho

Bahkan Yunho tidak pamit pada Jaejoong

Yunho dan keluarganya bergegas masuk ke pesawat, sambil melambaikan tangan ke keluarga Jaejoong

**Yunho POV**

Maafkan aku Jae karena perpisahan kita yang menyakitkan. Tapi aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi Jae. Pasti kau telah tumbuh menjadi namja yang cantik dan manis. Sampai bertemu 9 tahun lagi, Jae.'

~TBC~

Yak, bagaimana reader? Suka? Kaga suka? Tolong review ya, ini FF YunJae pertama Llie…^^


End file.
